Victoire
by crazybookluver22
Summary: May 2. Today was the day that countless had died , but countless more had been saved. Today we were all supposed to remember. But apparently the baby did not get the memo, because this child wanted to come out now! And there was nothing Fleur could do about it. -"Idiots! " she shrieked. "Don't just seet zer, Help me! I am haveing a babe!"-


** This is a story about how Bill and Fleur's daughter came to be. There might be some mistakes, so please review and don't be afraid to point them if you find anything that could be improved, please tell. Hope you like it. Enjoy! Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of these characters, J.K. Rowling does.**

_Victoire_

Her baby was a strong one , that's for sure. She wanted to come out, and Fleur could already tell that her child would be given anything she wanted. She couldn't deal with this right now. Another wave of pain hit her, and she barely managed to silence it as her dear husband looked worriedly at her.

"You okay?" He mouthed. Of course she wasn't okay, couldn't he see she was close to dying. But he was distracted she argued, as she gave him a contorted 's not everyday you visit a memorial for your dead brother. She felt for the Weasley's , really, but couldn't they hurry it up a bit. The entire thing was so sad and heartbreaking, but she was absolutely positive Fred wouldn't want his most embarrassing moments told to the world, even when he was dead. And just as Ron was telling everyone how Fred had tricked him into running naked across the Hogwarts grounds ( How completely vulgar), she was thrown into her most powerful contraction yet. She couldn't help it, her scream ripped through the musky air, sounding like a banshee single person turned towards simultaneously her as if they had practiced it, and stared.

"Idiots! " she shrieked.

"Don't just seet zer, Help me! I am haveing a babe!"

After that everything went smoothly, if you dismissed the feeling that her whole body was being torn apart shred by shred, and the fact that Bill looked like a lost kitten ( That imbecile!) the entire time she was scream her head off, or the way that Every single family member, no matter how many times removed, wanted to be in that little, cramped room with her, watching her at her most vulnerable, giving birth.

"Get za move on ...Ahhhh, dépêchez-vous!

She didn't even pay attention to who came, as she was finally plopped on a was jerking all over the place from the intense pain, that seemed to last for hours.

"BILL WEAZLEE ! YOU VILL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAINN! Putain, ça fait mal!" She could see Molly trying to reassure. That coward! He makes her pregnant, then when she's having their baby, goes ahead and acts like a confused two year old!

"Owwwww!" She can barely feel the pats on her hand as , once again her child causes her to slam against a wall of pain. Everything is fuzzy, and she can see the perky nurse get excited about something, as soothing circles are rubbed on her palm by calloused fingers. She is thrust back into pain as yet again her lower section erupts in molten fire.

"It's coming!" She hears someone exclaim. She remembers she is supposed to do something to get this baby out.

"PUSH, FLEUR, PUSH!" She pushes with all her might and can feel the baby so close to coming out.

"Agghhhh! Sortir de moi!" she felt exhausted, but at the same time determined to get this over with.

"Keep pushing Fleur." She took a deep breath and pushed, while willing the baby to come out.

"C'mon Fleur", Oh now, Bill says so something!?

"One more push!"She directed every bit of anger, frustration and determination into pushing her baby out into the world, feeling like the only people on this earth were her and her baby, and her last goal was to get this baby out!

"Eghhhh!" She cried, and as if the baby heard her, she came out and suddenly crying filled the tension-coiled air. Relief flew through her body as the she reveled at what just happened. She felt alive, she had just given birth, she had made life!But at the same time, Fleur was exhausted. No, exhausted didn't even come close to what she was feeling. The world was weighing on her shoulders, lulling her to close her eyes. She would do that eventually, but first she wanted to see her baby, for whom she had gone through nine months of bloating, odd cravings, sleepless nights, and a whole lot of pain for.

"Vere iz my babe?" She asked a nurse. She turned her head to where the nurse had nodded and looked at the most beautiful sight she had ever baby was being brought over in a pink blanket by her husband, who was looking at at her, and her child, no, their child she corrected, with the most adoring expression.

"Here she is", Bill slowly cradled her into Fleur's waiting arms.

"Here is our baby." Fleur saw healthy pale skin, like her own, rosy lips, a nose resembling her father's, and wisps of platinum blonde hair.

"She iz beautiful." She whispers softly as per to not wake her up.

"You didn't see, but she has the most beautiful blue eyes." Bill adds,

"Just like her mother." And when he looks at her she feels her life is complete, she has their child and her arms, and a loving husband. What more could she want from life than to stay in this moment forever. A family. Together.

"What should we name her?" She asks, looking deep into her husbands eyes. Something is wrong there, she sees so much happiness, but behind that there is pain and sadness. what could be wrong? And all of a sudden she remembers what today is, May 2. Today was the day that countless, including one of her own family, had died, battling Voldemort (She is not afraid to say his name) and his army. Today was also the day that countless more had been saved, when Harry Potter defeated him, and Hogwarts was victorious.

"I know vat ve should name her." I looked at Bill, and didn't think about the many sleepless nights to come, the pressure of becoming a mother, or how I ultimately had no idea what I was doing. I thought about how it had felt when we had won two years ago on that night, how I feel every single time Bill kisses me, and the feeling of being surround by family, and celebrating that all of them were here to share this moment with me. What was that called? Victory.

"Her name iz Victoire."

Fin.

**dépêchez-vous- Hurry up.**

**Putain, ça fait mal- Damn, it hurts.**

**Sortir de moi- Get out of me.**

** If you have any suggestions to make Fleur's french accent sound better, please tell me. ****Thank you for reading!**


End file.
